


Pharaonic Reasoning

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate (1994)
Genre: Discussion of Politics, F/M, Introspection, brief mention of historic incest practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Daniel realizing that he married the daughter of the leader of the people... in a culture where that means leadership. Or Daniel nopes and plans to put his wife in charge.





	Pharaonic Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).



> So this was meant to be for Sha'uri, but... Daniel butted in. He's a stronger voice for me from the movie. Consider this a preview to emerging dynastic potential on Abydos.

Daniel settled into life on Abydos, married to Sha'uri, teaching Skaara, and learning from Kasuf, living the dream of an archaeologist who had just discovered the descendant culture of their life's work. 

Then, as other settlements reached out to Kasuf in the absence of Ra, Daniel began to suspect something that made paradise fit a little tighter around his throat.

Kasuf was the closest thing they had to a pharaoh now, as his village held primary importance. And the cultural dynamics were very much like those of Dynastic Egypt, with the wealth, title, and responsibility passing through the daughter to the one she wed.

Daniel was not thinking about the fact that Skaara probably would have inherited through the old ways had he not come along. Skaara was interested only in harnessing Words and History and Science. Daniel thought the closest parallel there was to Imhotep of the Third Dynasty, or maybe Senenmut of the Eighteenth.

That sparked a thought, and Daniel all but grinned with the realization. He could use what influence he had as one of the Slayers of Ra to push for actual matriarchal, versus matrilineal, power! Let Sha'uri be Hatshepsut, or the other suspected pharaohs that had been born as daughters!

Satisfied he'd found a solution that would let him be a comfortable husband, teacher, and student, Daniel began pushing Kasuf to be more accepting of his daughter's presence in matters of Council and trade. Sha'uri, for her part, was every bit as eager to learn as Skaara, and had more interest in guiding people into the new ways.

That satisfied Daniel immensely, until he realized that this meant he and his wife would have to figure out the whole next generation thing… maybe she'd be willing to push for the recognition of adopted children, if it proved they never could have any of their own? Or else Skaara's eventual children could be their heirs…

… and Daniel laughed at himself for borrowing trouble against a future that was still years and years away yet.


End file.
